The Middle Of Nowhere
by The Other RedEyedGirl100
Summary: Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, Gilbert, Kiku, and Heracles so on a camping trip from hell. From sexual tension to bets what possibly could go wrong in the middle of nowhere.
1. Where the fuck are we?

"So why are we here again?" Gilbert asked in a low harsh whisper from the privacy of their navy blue camping tent. His childish whine was ignored by the blond that was unrolling their sleeping bags. Outside there were two other navy blue tents, one for Alfred and Arthur, and the other for Kiku and Heracles. They where somewhere deep in the woods of Michigan; far from any road, human life, and running water. Alfred had called it Operation Green, aka, getting in touch with nature, aka , finally get the balls to ask out Arthur. Alfred had this planed out for a few years. He had all kind of things planed in his mind for them to do. He even had a few secret ideas planned just for the Brit. "What's for dinner?" Gilbert mumbled and gave Matthew's thick wavy hair a small playful pull.

"Hey," Matthew smacked Gilbert getting him to let go of his hair, "I have no idea. Arthur said he would cook for us during the trip." the German's face fell and he became a ghostly pale. Matthew took one look at his face before laughing. "I was only kidding Gil. But I really don't have any idea what we're going to do for food. Al told me not to worry." He gave him a playful shove and Gilbert tackled him down to the floor. At that exact moment as Gilbert held down his wrists down the zipper of their tent was ripped down and they were pulled out. Matthew yelped in panic only to find his brother staring at him with a overconfident look in his blue eyes.

"Come on me and you are getting some fire wood." Alfred said ad pulled his brother off out of Gilbert's sight. The German look to see Kiku shoving a pole into his hands. He stared down at it puzzled. Kiku was holding one also, as well as the strong Greek man at his side. He look at the pole again as saw it was a fishing pole.

"What the hell am I going to do with this thing?" Gilbert said backing up in the open space between two of the tents that made a 'c' around a small nest of gray stone that would later become their fire pit. For some strange reason there weren't any bugs nipping at their skin around the tents. And past the pine and cottonwood trees was a large lake that had a good size island in the center. There was also a small stream hidden by some lovely willow trees that was filled with all kinds of fish. Heracles loop a arm around Gilbert and dragged him along to the stream.

"Your getting dinner with us." He said very slowly as he yawned slightly .

* * *

Alfred pulled and yanked his poor younger brother along deeper and deeper into the thick bundle of fully grown trees. Once he felt that they were far enough away from the others that they would be heard he stopped and faced his brother. "This year will be the year. I'm positive this time." Alfred smiled smugly. Matthew freed his arm and rolled his eyes. Alfred seemed so sure of himself like always.

"You've been saying that since you met him. What makes this time any different from the times you told me in middle school and high school and even the random phone calls in the middle of the night when we were going to collage." Matthew said remembering the long school years of his brother's little crush and every waking moment of having to hear '_today will be the day bro, I'll tell him this time._' And every time he got even close to asking Arthur out on a date he would just end up teasing him about his accent. Alfred pouted his lower lip out.

"But it is different this will be my first time trying to ask him as adult and not some hormonal teenager fighting a war against acne. It'll be easier after all we haven't seen each other since high school when he moved back to England." Alfred told him in a matter-of-fact kind of way. Matthew laughed remembering how his brother had locked him self in the room they share and just sat in the dark. He didn't come out for three days. "I mean Mat I'm not a kid anymore I think I know how to ask a person out on a date."

"I bet you the fifty buck in my pocket right now that once this trip is over both you and Arthur will be leaving just as single as the day you got here."Matthew said a smile coming across his face. He felt like he was finally going to win one of their stupid bets that they sometimes would make. However Matthew had just unknowingly played right into his brothers twist little game.

"I take your bet with one of my own." Alfred said with a smile and a poker face to kill for. Matthew lifted a eyebrow. "If I win then you have ask out that damn Nazi you brought with ya. Its totally obvious you have the hots for him bro. I mean really you could try to hide it a little more. Really why did you bring him along." Alfred said and chuckled to himself. Matthew blushed and look away and grumbled something.

"We have a deal. And don't call him a Nazi...and I don't like Gil! I'm only accepting the bet cause I know I won't lose!" He yelled and Alfred laughed louder at him.

"Dude you do, just admit it. I mean this whole camping trip I told you was a couple thing...you didn't have to bring someone with you. If it helps you any I think he might like ya but is to much of a pussy to ask you seeing that Francis would fucking murder his ass!" He laughed until his rib cage hurt like it was being pulled a part by a bear. Matthew felt his heart skip a beat at what his brother said. The though of him and Gilbert sharing the same feelings was just to much for him to handle. How was he going to sleep next to that man knowing that he might like him back. " In fact I'm more then sure he likes you...Kiku stole his diary. Man you should have read that thing it was like a bad romance novel that mom used to read."

* * *

Arthur sat behind the wheel of his car driving down a path made only by the wheels of other cars driving over the thick weeds for him. A cup of cold tea was the only thing he had keeping him awake. Grumbling cuss word lazily under his breath as the wave of to many restless nights were finally getting to him at last. He wasn't able to sleep with thoughts and dreams of Alfred creeping into his mind like the unwanted hugs from the grandmother who chases you with her teeth. Only his thoughts and those wicked dreams weren't as unpleasant as the creepy grandmother. No they where just teeth rotting sweet so sweet that he couldn't take it. Now he was paying the price for his native child like crush. "Its not like I'm a kid anymore." Arthur told himself biting his lip. He remembered being in school and hearing rumors that Alfred was going to ask him out and he remembered how painful it was when each day Alfred had only poked fun at his accent.

He drove deeper into the woods until he had found the tents. Giving a sigh of relief that he had reached here without getting lost to many times. Arthur got out of his car and found the camp to be empty. "Where the bloody hell are they?" More importunately where was that damn git. Arthur peeked inside one of the tents and found two sleeping bags and a red sweatshirt, he took a look into the other tent and found once again two sleeping bags and this time a dirty manga that was left wide open. Blushing he zipped the first two tents up. He gulped and looked over at the last tent and walked over to it. "Well Matthew and Kiku are here. If Kiku is here then that Greek that's always with him is too. I wonder." He reached a hand out and toughed the metal zipper of the last tent. Slowly he pulled it down and just like before there where two sleeping bag, one had a _McDonald's _cheeseburger next to it. "Oh god...oh god" Arthur said and zipped the tent up.

The color drained out of his face and he sat on the ground feeling sick. The gears in his brain where working full speed. Kiku and Heracles were sharing a tent, Matthew was sharing with someone, that left him in the same damn tent as Alfred. His heart seemed to stop beating in his chest as he realized. All the old teenaged feelings came back to him. All the pain and heartache and that bittersweet bliss of just being near him. Arthur rested his forehead on his knees. "I can go through this again."

* * *

Alfred and Matthew came out of the wood with their arms full of small branches. Alfred dropped his sticks into the fire pit and ran to Arthur. "Hey Artie! Its about time you got here!" He pulled the Brit up and embraced him in a tight hug that both thrilled and startled the other man. Arthur didn't know if should hug back or shove him away and start yelling. Matthew rolled his eyes at them an dropped his sticks into the pit. A small part of him started to worry about the bet. "Man your still the same height you where freshmen year. Looks like your still thin." Alfred said showing no hint of letting him go.

"I see you gained some. Have you ever heard of a diet." Arthur grumbled and shoved him away only to feel the hardness of the firm muscles that the black shirt kept hidden. Soon his cheeks filled with a evil warmth and he knew that he was already blushing as he wondered what it looked like under the fabric. Alfred ruffled the other man's hair and laughed.

"What's wrong Arthur your all red." Alfred teased. Arthur slapped the hand away from him and turned away to sew the others coming back. Gilbert lifted up a large trout and laughed. The German ran to Matthew to show him the fish.

"Dinner is served!"


	2. Take Me for a Ride

Snuggling down into the warm thickness of his gray sleeping bag Arthur peeked one eye open after finding that sleep was once again far from him. How could it be possible for him to find some peace of mind when Alfred was sleeping next to him. Alfred had gotten really handsome as much as Arthur hated to admit, the years have treated the foolish America with a unseen kindness, it wasn't fair. The Brit reached out a hand wanting to cup that face and feel the small bit of stubble that had started to grow. He knew better and brought his hand back to his side. "What's wrong with me?" He thought to himself covering part of his face with the bag. He wanted to know why he just could bite back the pounding feeling in his chest and the sicking fluttering of butterflies in his gut. With a defeated sigh he closed his eyes and flipped over so he wouldn't have to face the other man. After clearing his mind of most of its troublesome thoughts he was able to find of rest. But even his dreams weren't about to let him escape from Alfred. They took him back to the party that had happen at Elizaveta's in the eight grade. That was a party that he would never forget not ever. He still hated the bitch for what she had done that night. Yet another part of him secretly thanked her every night after that night. Nevertheless what he had done that night both broke and made his heart jittery, he had been such a fool, and he had let the perfect moment slip through his fingers like sand...

Alfred slept restfully even if his dream had him starting to brake out into a fearful sweat. His dream wasn't a memory like Arthur's but a nightmare. Alfred works as a fireman and sometimes nightmares of his profession would haunt him. But for the past few mouths this nightmare became even worst when his Arthur was tossed into the mix. A burning building with fire that was worthy of hell, woman screaming, people running, and the firemen with their trucks doing their best to put out the fire. However the flames only get higher and hotter and they spray it with water and that's when he hears the scream. Being a well known hero in his town Alfred runs inside to get to who ever was trapped inside. At the top floor he kicks down a door only to feel suddenly cold. Sitting in the middle of the floor with the floor burning away was Arthur. "Arthur don't move, I'm going to get ya'." He tells him and reached out his hand for him Arthur says nothing but reaches for him. Their fingertip would touch and then one of them would fall through the floor.

Jumping awake Alfred breathing was fast and uneven. Sweat hung in small beads to his skin and hair and he did his best to wipe it away. He looked next to him to see that Arthur was right next to him and still very much alive. Carefully he ran his finger through the tuff of blond hair that was sticking out from the bag. Arthur moved a little at the contact but didn't wake up. Sunlight shined in and would soon wake the rest of the group. Alfred wanted to enjoy seeing the Brit sleep a little longer but the sun wouldn't have it and soon he was forced to stop petting the soft hair. "Morning sunshine." He said grinning playfully. Arthur glared at him then at the light peeking into the tent. Grumpily he pulled the bag over his head and grumbled. Alfred laugh and started the roll the sleeping bag with Arthur inside. "It's time to get up! It's time to get up! It's time to get up this morning! It's time to get up, it's time to start the day! Do do do do!" Alfred sang off tune and rolled the Brit around a little more

"I'm awake! Leave me alone!" Arthur growled moody from his poor nights sleep. Alfred unzipped the bag and pulled him out laughing as he dragged the Brit to the burned out fire pit. "Can't we sleep in just a little longer?"

"No way sleepyhead! Why would we want to use up all our daylight inside a tent, inside a sleeping bag, side to side, sleeping." Alfred beamed at him and Arthur grumbled knowing that there really was no way out of this hell hole now. He crossed his arms and sat down on a log. "I'll go wake the other guys."

"You go do that you twat." Arthur said watching him shake Matthew and Gilbert's tent making animal sounds. Their was yelp from inside the tent and the zipper moved around madly as it got stuck. Matthew got it unstuck and fell out getting a face full of soft brown dirt. Gilbert looked pissed and proved to be so when he bounced a bottle of bug stray off Alfred's forehead. Matthew pushed himself off the ground and Gilbert helped to brush some of the dirt of. "what a bloody git." He mumbled and watched Alfred move on to the the tent. He did the same and out same the other two. Kiku's clothes looked like the where tossed on in a hurry and Heracles was only wearing his boxers and a tired lazy look.

"Alfred-san must you really wake us in such a childish manner?" Kiku asked fixing up his clothes to look more presentable. Alfred nodded and started to walk off into the woods he made a hand motion for them to follow. "Hera-chan goes put your pants on please."

(later on after they brought Alfred back)

"Alright is everyone changed?" Alfred yelled out flinging a beach towel over his shoulder. The group replied with one loud yes and they grabbed their towels and followed the fool into the trees and out to the lake where a small handmade wooden dock waited for them with gifts. A small speed boat had a bight green inter-tube attached with a bight yellow rope, a blue and white jet ski was parked in the water the seat was long enough to fit two even if it was only for one person, and a metal fishing boat laid in the grass with wooden paddles. Gilbert gave a deviant laugh as he pulled Matthew down to the jet ski. He hopped on and pulled the blond with him. "I see you two wanna take that monster out. Heads up." Alfred called as he tossed the German the keys.

"Hey Matty do you think your up to taking this bad boy for a ride." He winked at him and grinned. Matthew blushed and stammered a little, he wasn't sure what to say. He could have say something like "Do you mean you or the jet ski.." or something like "My place or yours?" but he just nodded. Alfred shouted for them and smiled.

"Don't forget safety first you two." Alfred yelled and laughed. Matthew's blush reached his ears.

"Pervert we're only going for a jet ski ride!" Matthew yelled back his cheeks tingling with the unforgiving heat. His brother and even Gilbert started to laugh at him, Kiku was even hiding a small giggle. Heracles wasn't awake to hear it. "what's so funny!" Matthew whined.

"I...I was talking hahaha about life jackets haha." Alfred said holding his sides and wiping away a joyful tear. Arthur was lost as to why Matthew was so embarrassed and why Alfred found the whole situation so god damn funny. Gilbert pulled on his life jacket as well as Matthew and took off into the lake. With them gone Alfred entertainment had to switch targets. "Well who's up to some tubing! It'll be fun." He sneered playfully eyeballing Kiku and wondering how high or how far he could flip him off. He was just dieing to send someone flying. Kiku seem to figure out that he was about to be made into a victim unless he could act fast. He grabbed Heracles' arm and pulled him to the boat.

"Hera-chan and I are going to see the island." He said seeing that it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh well be careful there this really creepy old house that I think might be haunted. I wouldn't get to close to it." Alfred said the smile gone and a bit of fear glowing in his eyes. Kiku gave a nod and pulled the boat out to water. This left Arthur to be the tubing victim. The Brit looked at the green inter-tube then to the speed boat. The boat didn't look like one of the newer super crazy fucking fast speed boats, it looked older, slower, and a hell of a lot safer then some of the other boats. "Well Artie wanna give it a go. I'll be genital with ya'." Arthur's reaction was just like Matthew's. The blush reached his ears and he kept his mouth closed as he pulled on his life jacket. Alfred laughed to himself and hopped in the boat. He sorta forgot to tell Arthur that they were kinda breaking the law by only having one person in the boat while dragging a tube. He took a peek behind him to see if Arthur was on the tube yet. Once he was Alfred zoomed out and made a sharp turn getting a scream. He spun the boat all over the water getting lots of loud screams and nearly sending the other man skipping off. But somehow Arthur was able to balance himself on to tube to keep from flipping over during the sharp turns. Kiku watched as the boat sped past him and waved at Arthur.

There where many reasons why Arthur did not want to fall off. 1. They are going really fast and hitting the water hurt. 2. There where weeds and strange green clouds of stuff that might be some kind of lake plant life but look like a really dark green snot rocket. 3. It felt like a hair ball. Alfred laughed with joy and kept turning each turn getting slightly faster and sharper. Arthur shook he was getting tiered and knew that he was going to last if he kept getting flung around like this. His grip was slipping and his fingers and arms hurt to much to stop him from falling and rolling across the water. Alfred looked and saw that he at last got him off and started to laugh when he saw a green blob poke out of the water. Poor Arthur landed right in the center of a algae cloud and was to exasperated to swim out. Alfred quickly pulled him into the boat and started to clean him off. The Brit's hair look like it had been dyed a grassy green. Alfred pulled as much as he could out but some punk looking green streaks remained. "You bastard..." Was the only thing Arthur was able to say before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Alfred cupped his cheek and smiled.

(meanwhile)

Gilbert drove like a mad mad and was laughing like one as well. Matthew clung on and hide his face not wanting to see if they where about to crash or not. "Gil slow down!" He cried out but Gilbert only made a sharp turn at full speed. Matthew lifted off the seat and hung off until Gilbert started going straight. He was shaking he honestly did like the albino behind the wheel...thing. "Gilbert please go slower." He yelped and held on a little tighter.

"Com on Matty this is so much fun. Loosen up a bit." He did a doughnut and smiled brighter and he felt Matthew press against him. He found hard to drive the jet ski with such a distraction clinging onto to him. "Hey Matty guess what!"

"Oh god, what Gilbert?" Matthew felt a ping of worry stab him as the jet ski started going faster. Gilbert suddenly let go and shoved him off. Gilbert fell in and laughed.

"I guess we're all wet now." the German said slashing the blond. Matthew smiled and slashed back.

….

_yeah the parent have their names for a reason Libby aka Lady Liberty, Ben aka Big Ben_

_More will start to happen later and I might even do a flash back chapter to tell what went down during that party in the eight grade and maybe the reason why Arthur moved back to England. Plus let's see how long it takes Matthew to realize that the bet he made he doesn't get a thing out of. Hahaha._

_please leave a review._


	3. FireFly are fucking cool

Gilbert peeked a eye open and looked over at the blond next to him with a playful smirk. He shuffled out of the bag and started to shake Matthew whispering his name as he did so. Ducking down into the metallic gray fabric Matthew growled but was sadly used to this kind of waking, but never at one in the morning. Gilbert whispered his name a little louder and shook the bag harder, rolling Matthew around across the tent floor. "Come on Matt get the fuck up...come on! I have a surprise for you." Hearing this only made the sleepy blond growl more.

"Please Gil just go back to bed...show me later." He grumbled and rolled away from the albino. Yawning he closed his eyes but peace seemed to being hating him this night.

"No stupid we have to go now! Hurry up before we end up waking the others, trust me its fucking sweet." Giving in Matthew crawled out of the bag and pulled on a hooded sweatshirt. Gilbert pulled him out of the tent by the trings of his hood grinning like a madman. "I've never seen anything like it!" He said and pulled Matthew along faster into the trees. Stumbling along Matthew tried to pull Gilbert's hands off the strings.

"What could have possibly caught your attention?" Matthew asked staring at the forest floor so he would trip over a branch or tree root. Gilbert said nothing and they reached a small clearing with tall grass and closed up flowers. It was pitch dark but every where there where little flashes of green. "Fireflies?" Matthew said.

"So that's what their called. But just wait there's like a thousand of them!" He beamed and sat with his back against a tree. Matthew sat next to him and watch as many little green flashes went off in the clearing. He had to admit it was rather pretty. Then out of nowhere they spoke at the same time.

"I have something to tell you." They echoed and looked at each other surprised. They said nothing and Gilbert looked back at the fireflies. "You can go first." Gilbert said and reached out for a bug that came to close. Matthew looked down and watched one crawl across his shoe flashing green and darting off into the grass.

"I made a bet with Alfred that if he hooks up with Arthur that I have to ask out...I have to ask out this person that I really like..." He blushed and looked away. Gilbert raised a eyebrow and poked him playfully.

"Mattie has a crush how cute. So is it someone I know?"

"You can say that." Matthew blushed darker and wondered if Gilbert was even smart enough to take the hint. He thought about and realized he clearly wasn't that bright. "You know this person really well." this only got the German even more confused. Matthew peeked at him and blushed even more then before. Gilbert looked so cute when he was dumbfounded.

"Is it that motherfucker Ivan? Or that guy that smokes the cigars? Holy shit its not Francis is it!"Gilbert looked at him ready to react different if Matthew said yes to any of those name. Ivan would result in pure rage and anger, and Francis would mean worry, and for the man who smokes the cigars that would get only raw hot jealousy. Matthew smiled to himself and giggled softly secretly enjoying imagining Gilbert jealous. "Please tell me its not Ivan. You know how much I fucking hate that son of a bitch." Gilbert growled snapping Matthew out of his daydream.

"I'm not going to tell you who I like Gil. You have to figure that out on your own...or if I lose the bet...but what was it that you wanted to tell me." Matthew asked looking at him. The German gulped and looked back out at the fireflies dancing around with their asses flashing and flying around slowly.

"Oh never-mind...no point in asking now." Gilbert frowned and stared at the bugs but the look in his eyes was glazed over like someone deep in thought or someone who just got done hearing some terrible news. And to Gilbert hearing about the bet was terrible news. The only reason he brought Matthew to this little clearing was to ask him out while he had him alone and maybe just maybe sneak a soft kiss from those perfect lips. He felt heart broken now that Matthew would be asking someone out. He knew Ivan would only hook up with Matthew to watch the German suffer. Francis was a pervert and his best friend but would still take Matthew from him to for-fill his lusting French needs. And for the cigar bastard he knew that he shared feelings for the blond but was a idiot and mistook him for Alfred all the time, so he was no good. "It wasn't important." He said and Matthew stared at him not fully believing him but nevertheless let it slide.

"Oh well umm thanks for bringing me out here Gil. It was nice." He said and softly smiled.

…...Later On...

Kiku woke from his long peaceful sleep to find himself being held closely to his lovers warm naked body. Kiku himself was to be found clothes less. Heracles slept on not noticing as Kiku snuggled up to him closer on top of the sleeping bags it was way to warm with them pressed together to stay inside the bag. Kiku yawned and waited for his darling lover to wake from his deep slumber. Outside he could hear the others getting up around and he knew a rude wake up call would be reaching his tent soon enough. He grumbled already a little annoyed by the American's hyperactive behavior and of his antics. This was a lot of work just for just trying to ask a person out. Kiku didn't understand why Alfred couldn't just do things the old fashion way like Heracles did.

Heracles was so romantic when he asked him out on their first date to the movies. He was so sweet he bought him red roses and in the roses was a little note asking him on a date. They have been side by side ever since then. Now all Kiku was waiting for was seeing the Greek one one knee with a little velvet box open in his hand. Kiku smiled and blushed he honestly could not wait until that day.

Then their was a part of him a small part that nagged him like a bitchy wife in the back of his mind that Heracles was never going to ask him. Kiku pressed his face into the Greek's chest pushing the negative thoughts from his mind and returning to peace. At that moment the tent zipper opened and of all people to poke thir heads inside Arthur just happen to be that person.

"Alfred just wanted me...to...oh God! Sorry!" Arthur blushed darkly and zipped the tent closed and shuffled away in a hurry and in embrassment. Kiku blushed darkly and didn't bother to turn around. Heracles peeked his eyes open and notice it was bright out. Yawing loudly he petted Kiku's hair.

"We should get dressed...before someone comes to wake us..." He said yawning once or twice. Kiku blushed darkly but laughed.

"That sounds like a good idea."

…...

_Well this chapter was written while I was with my family on a three day long camping trip. It was really super effing cold and I had no motive to do anything it was that cold. But it was a fun trip we went on go-cars and I saw some pretty HOT guys there. There was even this one guy who no joke looked JUST like Kiku it was kinda creepy but in a cool way. Now I'm crossing my fingers for a Turkey look-a-like. _

_ But school started so it may be hard for me to update during my senior year. _


End file.
